


Live long enough to become the hero

by StoryFabricator



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Amnesia, Bottom!Gaston, Canon Gay Character, Caregiver Lefou, Happy Ending, Hurt Gaston, I lied-this has been put on hold-sorry, Lefou showed he has a little bit of dominance over Gaston so I ran with it, M/M, Poor Gaston, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Top!Lufou, slight homophobia, updating this daily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryFabricator/pseuds/StoryFabricator
Summary: Gaston gets a second chance in life.Lefou is determined to help his friend heal from his fall, now if he only knew how to deal with the fact his best friend can't remember him.





	1. SPOILERS AHEAD

**Author's Note:**

> The title(s) come from a song by the Youtuber NateWantstoBattle. 
> 
>  
> 
> Can we talk about the fact Gaston clearly has PSTD in this movie!!!??? I mean holy crap-it's settle but it's THERE!!!

SPOILERS! SPOILERS! SPOILERS! SPOILERS! SPOILERS! SPOILERS! SPOILERS! SPOILERS! SPOILERS! SPOILERS! SPOILERS! SPOILERS! SPOILERS! SPOILERS! SPOILERS! SPOILERS! 

 

THIS IS A STORY OF FANFICTION AND SHOULD BE TREATED AS SUCH, I TAKE NO MONEY IN WRITING THIS CRAP-I MEAN THING. 

 

SPOILERS! SPOILERS! SPOILERS! SPOILERS! SPOILERS! SPOILERS! SPOILERS! SPOILERS! SPOILERS! SPOILERS! SPOILERS! 

 

DID I MENTION THIS WORK OF FICTION HAS SPOILERS? Because it dose. 

 

Haven't seen the movie? Don't want SPOILERS? Then DO NOT hit the next chapter button!

Have seen the movie? Don't care about SPOILERS? Both? 

Wait..What am I saying..if you've seen the movie how can it be both? 

Know what never mind- just feel free to move on to the next chapter and the start of the story now! 

Enjoy! :]

Or Bye, SEE you later! Which ever~


	2. Prolog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She just didn't have it in her to let him die

All was said and done.  
King Adam was restored to his human self as well as his servants. And the land was better than ever for it. 

But as Agathe (the enchantress) looked upon the broken body of the once great (obnoxious) Gaston, and sighed. The man was somehow still alive, but just by a thread.

Gaston was mean, sure, dumb, mostly. But did he really deserve death? 

She sighed again. Finding him like this and letting him die now just didn't sit right with her.

“You're lucky someone, mad as they may be, still cares deeply for you.” 

After all, if she could grant a selfish king a second chance, surely she could grant one to a miss guided soul as this one. 

After all, the man was not completely evil, just really dumb and coincided. 

She used a touch of magic to keep him alive and heal his more fatal wounds but didn't touch the rest that a Doctor could care for. 

“I leave you with this last gift Gaston, but just this once.” she said to him not really caring if he was able to hear her or not; but she could guess he couldn't. 

She walked away, but would make sure someone in the village would find the poor broken man; and from there let what ever happen be in fates hands.

After all, she knew there were many things out of her hands.


	3. Need you to see me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See me, I'm not dead. At least not yet.

Lefou was out at the market with Stanley, a man he had met at the bar once, and than again at the ball at the Beasts; he means, King Adam's castle. 

The two were still learning a bit about each other but for a guy like Lefou who not only had just lost his very best friend but also had been in love with said friend for as long as he had, couldn't just 'move on' so quickly, as much as he wished he could. The pain was still so fresh. 

But that didn't mean he wasn't trying. 

The two were shopping for something to have for dinner that night when suddenly Lefou heard yelling across the way and looked up as most of the towns people around them did the same trying to see what all the oncoming fuss was about. 

Dick, one of Stanley's friends, and two other big men were carrying a body on horse back shouting about needing a doctor at once. 

Lefou, cruises as he was got closer, his smaller frame letting him slip past most of the villagers to get a good look at who it may have been who was hurt. 

In the moment he saw he let out a shape gasp. “Gaston!?”

Was the man, his best friend still alive? It couldn't be! He had fallen; at least that was what Belle had told him. 

He was by his side in a moment. “Is he breathing?” Someone in the crowd asked. 

“He is just hanging on.” Dick said letting Lefou get near his injured friend. 

“He is in bad shape, he needs a doctor.” 

Suddenly the town's doctor was there and was slowly having them take Gaston off the horse and into a building. 

Everything was rushed and Lefou couldn't keep up with anything, too far dazed from seeing his dead friend again.

It was Stanley who helped snap him out of it. 

“Lefou?”

He shook his head hearing his name. “Wha?

“Lefou, you should go to him, his going to need a real friend to look after him when he comes to, ya know.” He said a little shyly. He knew Lefou and Gaston had gotten on bad terms in the riot, but all that could be put behind them now, after all; none of them knew what they were doing, they only felt fear and threatened by the unknown. 

Lefou smiled softly at Stan and gave him a small quick kiss on the cheek as a thank you and good bye in one, and took off running to where they had taken his friend. 

He had to at least help his friend back on his feet and mend there friendship before moving on with, well, he hopped maybe with Stanley. 

But that could wait, his best bud needed him. 

And even though he was still mad, seeing how damaged and hurt his long time friend was seemed punishment enough.


	4. Tell me that it'll all be fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Doctor and Lefou

Gaston was taken to the doctors place of work and placed onto a bed. The towns people stayed around the wounded man still in shock themselves. 

“Give me space.” The Doctor snapped at the crowd making them startle and move out of his way to get to his new patient. Sitting beside the hurt unconscious man the doctor still saw no one was leaving. Yes, it wasn't every day a man like Gaston was found and “back from the dead” but he couldn't work like this. His work building wasn't any bigger than the rest of the towns cottages.

“Out! The Lot of yea!” He snapped again, and this time the people backed off completely and with last looks at the doctor and Gaston, left. 

The Doctor sighed and got to work trying to fix this once healthy larger than life, man. 

As he worked Lefou let himself into the medical cottage careful not to disturb the man's work on his friend. 

Gaston was wrapped in bandages everywhere by the time Lefou saw the Doctor stand and he walked to get a better look of what remind of his pal. 

Gaston was still unconscious, much to Lefou's relief and worry. His ribs, arms, and legs were covered in the white wraps the doctor had wrapped him in and Lefou couldn't help but ask the question he feared. 

“How is he? Will he make it?” 

The Doctor gave a heavy sigh but he nodded. “As long as he is taken good care of round the clock, he should make a full recovery. But it will be hard. He has a few broken ribs, luckily none have ended up in his lungs.   
One leg is broken, but the other is only cracked, and both arms are only cracked.   
He does have a nasty bump on his head, but I can't tell if it's done any damage until he wakes up….” the words 'if he wakes up' we're left unsaid but Lefou still heard them. 

“Can I stay with him?” Lefou asked trying to keep his emotions in check. 

“I don't see why not.” the doctor said with a sigh. “As long as your willing to be his round the clock care. Heaven knows I can't stay in here all day.” he smiled slightly as if trying to bring some humor to the conversation, though the effort was lost on Lefou.   
“I'll take care of him, and call you if and when he needs you.” he said meaning every word. 

The Doctor gave a small smile and nodded to the shorter man. “Very well. I leave him with you, it's late, feel free to use one of the spare beds for the night. I'm headed home.”

“See you in the morning doctor.” Lefou said before the cottage became quite as the Doctor left. 

Lefou turned around to look at his broken friend, the man he had always had feelings for; but knew better than to make them known. Besides, it was unfair to his friend to force feelings on him when he had his heart set on another. 

And besides, Lefou always had Stanley. 

If Lefou could move on from his crush and find another that made him happy, he had confidence Gaston could do the same. Besides, there were more dames in the world than just Belle that could make his friend happy. 

He smiled at that thought and pulled up a chair to sit next to Gaston for the night. He carefully took Gaston's hand in his and whispered. 

“Everything will be alright. You get a second chance at happiness. Just like me.”


	5. I'm down but you know I'm not out I got another round

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I kind of hate chapter summaries, they feel like you give spoilers for the chapter- so I'm going to stop using them.

Lefou stayed by Geston's bed side for days, the Doctor checking on him every hour to check his condition. 

If it wasn't for the fact Gaston was still breathing Lefou would have thought him dead. 

Lefou refused to leave his friend for even a moment except to answer the call of nature now and again but was sure to make it quick. 

When Stanley realized Lefou refused to do anything but monitor his long time friend, he made a point of making sure the shorter man ate and stayed healthy himself. 

Lefou was wiping the sweat off of Gaston's head, he feared he was starting to get a fever, when Stanley showed up with a loaf of bread, and cheese and a pail of water. 

“How is he today?” Stan asked pulling up a chair to sit next to the smaller man. 

Lefou sighed putting the cloth he was using down. “It's hard to tell. It's been three days now and he still hasn't made any progress.” 

Stanley frowned, not sure what to say next he sliced off a bite of bread with cheese and gave it to Lefou who took it with a silent thanks. 

After most of the bread and cheese was gone Stanley stood up to take his leave. 

“I'll be sure to bring the good stuff tomorrow.” he smiled. Lefou smiled back.

“I look forward to it.”

Everyday Stanley would say the same thing, the 'good stuff' was more of an inside joke they shared, for they both knew money was tight, and Lefou would want nothing to do with beer so long his friend was in the shape he was now.

With a wave Stan left with a quite click of the door. 

Lefou looked back down at his friend, still tightly wrapped in white wraps the Doctor had been so kind as to change just yesterday, and unconscious. He began to worry Gaston would never wake up again; and if another day was to pass by without so much as a twitch from the bigger man, Lefou knew the Doctor would start making plans for a burial. 

Lefou's eyes watered at the thought. 

He had thought his friend dead a long time ago, then fate decided to play a cruel joke on him and brought him back with some hope, and now it seemed it was all just to make him feel sorrow all over again. 

 

As night time rolled around and the candle lite by the bed side went out as Lefou had passed out in his chair, his head resting on Gaston's bed by his side, Gaston groaned. 

Lefou, being near to the other man as he was felt more than heard the sound and startled awake. 

“Wha!?” it was hard to see in the dark but he swore he could see the outline of his friend trying to sit up. 

In a panic he quickly found a match on the side table and re-lite the candle there. 

“Gaston!” he gasped seeing his friend was, in fact, trying to sit up. He gently but firmly as he could, pushed him back to keep him down. “Gaston! Shhh, it's okay stay down okay? You're in bad shape. How is your head feel?”

Gaston stayed down not wanting to fight, he was in too much pain as it was. He looked around at where he was, eyes wide, almost in fear if Lefou didn't know any better.

“Gaston?” he questioned when he became clear Gaston was starting to truly look lost. 

“Wh-ere, Where am I?” he asked, his voice weak from lack of use. Lefou was quick to get him some water out of the pail Stan had left him. 

He brought the small wooden cup to Gaston's lips and was pleased to see his friend gulp it down. 

Gaston drank too fast and began to cough, the cough making him cry out in pain. Lefou was at a loss how to help him. “I'll go get the doctor, don't move!” 

Gaston sighed after a while, the pain settling. “What happened to me? And who are you? Why are you helping me?” 

Lefou stopped in his tracks halfway to the door and turned to slowly look at his best friend. 

“What?” 

Gaston gave a slow pained breath. “Please don't make me repeat myself, it hurts enough to talk.” he whimpered slightly. 

Lefou frowned but nodded. “I'll be right back with the doctor, don't move, okay? And I'll answer all your questions. I promise.” 

With a last look at his injured friend, Lefou feared for what the future from here on out would hold. And just how much damage was done. 

Once Gaston was alone he suddenly became scared and felt very very alone.


	6. My bones my skin break me down from within

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one has asked, but incase someone wonders, why such short chapters?  
> Well it because I write one and post it right before heading to work. 
> 
> :]

Gaston was lost in the dark. Where was he? Why was he in so much pain? Who was that man? Did he do this to him? Was his life in danger? 

His head was killing him, and the dark room he was in was not helping. 

He tried to sit up again. Slowly moving one arm behind him to use it to push up.

“AH!” a sharp stab stopped him and sent him right back, his arm unable to take even the slightest pressure. 

He couldn't move, couldn't sit up, COULDN'T SEE IN THIS DARK! 

His breath started to hitch with each breath he took getting harder and harder to take air into his lungs. 

Flashes of...something, he wasn't sure, began to appear in front of him. 

Blood!

Lots of it. 

Gun powered. 

Screams. 

His heart felt like it was about to explode. 

He couldn't breathe! 

He couldn't BREATHE!

“GASTON!”

Something, no someONE touched his shoulder and he flinched so hard he sent pain up his spine and found himself staring at the man who had been with him when he first awoke. 

“You.” he breathed out, somehow happy as ever to see, whoever this man was. He didn't understand his own feelings of why, this man could be the very reason he was in the predicament he was in now, but he couldn't bring himself to care at the moment.

He was just happy to not be wherever his mind had taken him and this man brought him a calm he could not understand. 

The man smiled at him, almost like he was relieved, for what Gaston did not understand, but it made his heart melt. The room was lighter now too. 'When did that happen?'

“Let's take a look at cha.” Gaston heard another voice and turned to see a man in black robes and a bread come close to him. He didn't want this new man anywhere near him.

He must have given away his distress because thankfully the man stopped and the shorter of the two blocked him from view as he took Gaston's face in his hands. 

“Hey, hey, it's ok. This is Dr. Jeams, he won't hurt you.” 

The short man was nose to nose with him; this man's scent brought with it a feeling of something familiar, something safe.

He took a breath trying to calm himself. If this man he couldn't help but feel safe with told him he would not be hurt then he had no reason to doubt him.

But he did have another question, and this man did say he would answer all his questions, and right now, he had only one he wanted answered more than the others. 

“Why do you keep calling me Gaston?”


End file.
